


Your Beauty Trumped My Doubt

by Husaria



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, First Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-12 00:04:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13535415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Husaria/pseuds/Husaria
Summary: Centuries of sexual tension finally come to a head.





	Your Beauty Trumped My Doubt

The first time, Lithuania thought the impossible had happened. 

After dinner, Poland had taken her for a walk in one of the parks in downtown Warsaw, right behind the National Museum. The sun had set long ago, and the temperature dropped. They came across a terrace with balustrade that overlooked the woods surrounding the park and beyond that, the Vistula and lights from buildings across the river in Praga. 

Poland set her hands on the snowy railing and smiled at Lithuania. She had the softest eyes of anyone Lithuania knew. 

As she was in Poland, Lithuania smiled back and said, “Thank you for dinner. I had a lovely time.” 

“Thank you for visiting me,” said Poland. 

“I _love_ visiting you.” 

Poland took a quick look around the empty area and grabbed Lithuania’s gloved hand, intertwining their fingers. “I _love_ you.” 

“I love you too.” 

They kissed softly at first, Lithuania smelling Poland’s strawberry lip gloss and wrapping her arm around her waist, pressing her close. They never had the opportunity to kiss in parks in Warsaw, at least, during the day. But at night with no one around… 

Poland giggled, a blush in her cheeks. “Ruta.” 

“Wanda…” Lithuania pressed her forehead against Poland’s. 

Before Lithuania could kiss her again, Poland pulled away. “Do you want to go…somewhere else?” she asked coyly. 

“S-Some—?” 

“There’s a bench behind you, silly.” 

“O-Oh…” 

They cleared the snow off the bench. As soon as Lithuania sat down, Poland straddled her lap, her knees on either side of her hips and kissed her. 

Lithuania groaned and rested her arms on Poland’s shoulders. Their thick winter coats kept them from pressing against the other as close as they would like, but—seemingly in a way to make up for it—Poland tongue flitted across Lithuania’s lips. 

Lithuania stopped. This was the first time that they had ever used tongue when kissing. 

“Is that okay?” Poland asked. 

Lithuania nodded. “It’s okay.” And they kissed again with their tongues meeting. 

Lithuania knew that they must look unsightly to anyone who passed them, even if one of them was a man. And ordinarily, Lithuania would have scoffed at couples making out in public.  
  


But they had been carrying this tension for hundreds of years, so fuck it. 

Turns out, all that tension had to go somewhere. 

With Poland’s tongue in her mouth, Lithuania felt a thick, warm pool settle in between her legs. 

_Wha—? Is this a period?_ No, nations couldn’t have periods. That couldn’t be it. Oh God, did she piss herself? It didn’t feel like that either. 

At any rate, she needed to use the bathroom. 

Poland’s apartment was a few blocks away. 

“Mm, Wanda?” 

“Yeah…?” Poland kissed her cheek. 

“Can we go back to your place?” 

“Oh?” Poland blinked. “Y-Yeah, I was thinking the same thing to be honest. It’s getting cold out.” 

Their arms interlaced, they headed back to Poland’s apartment, going up the side of the National Museum and back onto Aleje Jerozolimskie. Whatever it was, how could she explain this to Poland? They had only been seeing each other for a few months, and Lithuania didn’t know the etiquette for talking to your new girlfriend about your nether regions. 

“It’s toasty in here,” said Lithuania, taking off her scarf in Poland’s foyer. "Hold on a bit, I'm going to the restroom." 

Lithuania locked the door and pulled down her pants. Her underwear was soaked with vaginal lubrication. 

_No...You’ve got to be kidding me_ . 

She took copious amounts of toilet paper to wipe herself off as best as she could. 

_This is embarrassing_ , she thought, shoving more up there for good measure. _Who gets turned on by just kissing?_ Evidently, she did. 

Poland sat at the foot of the bed, fiddling with her phone. She smiled when Lithuania entered the room. 

“My turn,” said Poland, getting up. “I drank a lot at dinner remember?” 

Should she tell Poland? They had only discussed sex in the hypothetical sense and neither of them had made any sexual move at the other for fear of making them uncomfortable. Making out earlier today was the closest they’ve gotten. 

“You tired, honey?” 

Lithuania had her back down on the bed, staring up at the ceiling. “A little.” 

Poland yawned. “It’s too late to do anything else outside. I think I might change.” 

“Y-Yeah, me too,” said Lithuania. She rolled off the bed. “So…will you change in the bathroom or…?” 

“Yeah, I’ll go.” Poland swiped her pajamas off the floor. A light shirt and shorts. Something absurdly thin considering the weather outside. 

“Aren’t you going to be cold in that?” said Lithuania, taking her flannel pajamas from their folded place inside her suitcase. 

“You’ll just warm me up.” Poland smiled and dashed back into the bathroom. 

When she came back out, Lithuania laid under the covers, reading the news on her phone. Poland had a loose shirt with kittens on it and gray shorts so short that Lithuania would not be surprised if she got hypothermia. 

“You’re comfortable already.” Poland crawled on the bed and snuggled under the covers. 

“Mmm.” Lithuania set her phone down on the nightstand and put an arm around Poland’s shoulder. “I’m more comfortable with you here.” 

Poland giggled. “Baby.” She leaned up to kiss Lithuania’s cheek. “I love you.” 

“I love you too.” 

They kissed good night. 

Or it would have been good night. 

Poland looked up at Lithuania with half-lidded, sparkling eyes and kissed her again. 

Their tongues were in each other’s’ mouth, and they gripped their clothes, hair. Poland had her knee wedged in between Lithuania’s legs; Lithuania was on top, straddling her, breaking apart to take a breather every now and then. 

Once again, Lithuania felt the familiar warmth and wetness settle between her legs. 

Lithuania hesitantly kissed Poland’s neck. Poland made a groan in her throat and nodded. “M-More, Liet…” 

“Mmm…” At Poland’s request, Lithuania pressed her lips harder against Poland’s soft neck. 

“O-Ooh, Liet.” Lithuania continued down the collar of Poland’s shirt, to the very top of her breasts. Poland tangled her fingers in Lithuania’s hair. 

“I-Is this okay?” Lithuania asked. 

“Y-Yeah, baby.” 

Lithuania got to the lowest possible part of her shirt, where the roundness of her breast began. 

“Ah…” 

Poland’s face was flushed. Her nipples poked through the thin fabric of her shirt. 

Lithuania chuckled. “We…We might as well take our shirts off, huh?” 

At the suggestion, Poland stiffened and Lithuania rolled off Poland to the side. 

“I-I mean, we don’t _have_ to,” stammered Lithuania, putting a hand on Poland’s shoulder. “U-Unless, you want to.” 

Poland turned onto her side to face Lithuania, but her eyes were distant. 

“We _really_ don’t have to,” said Lithuania. “It’s alright.” 

Poland nodded. 

“Okay.” 

“You-You want to?” 

Poland bit her lip and nodded. “I want this.” 

“Okay.” Lithuania nodded. 

They didn’t do anything. 

“Sh-Should we look away, first or—?” 

“Yeah! We can do that first.” 

Lithuania turned away from her and quickly undid the buttons on her pajama shirt, not quite believing the turn of events. She was…going to see breasts?! _Poland’s_ breasts. _Oh God. Oh God._

She threw the flannel shirt onto the floor and closed her eyes. 

“Are you ready?” she asked. 

“U-Um…yeah, I am.” 

_This is happening_ . 

Lithuania turned over and opened her eyes. 

Poland lay in the dim bedside light, her body rising and falling with every deep breath she took. Her breasts were small and round but looked oh so soft. Compare that with Lithuania’s sizeable pair. 

“O-Oh…” said Lithuania. 

“Ah…” 

“Y-You’re beautiful.” 

Poland shuddered and appeared to be on the verge of tears. “Oh Liet…” 

Lithuania took Poland into her arms, hoping that Poland couldn’t hear her heart pound against her chest. But why should she worry about that? Surely, Poland’s heart beat the same. 

A pang of arousal throbbed between Lithuania’s legs. With Poland snuggling into Lithuania’s neck and their height difference, their breasts touched the others’. 

They lay there holding each other for a minute, feeling their almost-naked bodies pressing together. 

“So…” 

“Should we…do something?” 

“Probably?” 

“Ahh, what if I…um…do you mind if I touch?” 

“Y-You?” Lithuania blushed. She wasn’t blushing already? “W-Well, go ahead.” 

“Okay.” Poland sat up on her knees. “Can you…lay on your back?” 

“C-Course, sure.” 

Lithuania did as Poland told her. With the cold air and arousal, Lithuania’s nipples hardened painfully. 

“Just…” Poland gulped. She unsteadily put her hands on either side of Lithuania’s shoulders. “Tell me if you want to stop.” 

“Okay.” Lithuania closed her eyes. 

Compared to their passionate, lustful kissing before, Poland’s lips were soft and gentle on her neck. Lithuania had no way of knowing if it was deliberately teasing or nervousness, but a part of her wanted Poland to go _lower_ , lower than her breast, to that pool of hot liquid between her legs— 

She gasped. Poland had moved from her neck and kissed the area between her breasts, then around her breast, then— 

Oh! 

…Oh? 

Poland had her mouth around a nipple and flicked it with her tongue. 

Lithuania wasn’t sure how she was supposed to react. Was she supposed to throw her head back and moan? Pull on Poland’s hair and tell her she wanted more? 

The truth of the matter there was no difference with Poland’s mouth on her nipples and without it. 

Lithuania felt…bored! 

Was she drying up down there too? 

It must have shown on her face because Poland looked up in concern. “Are you okay?” 

“I don’t know…Ah…” Lithuania looked away. “It’s…not doing anything for me.” 

Poland frowned. “O-Oh…” 

“I-It’s okay!” said Lithuania. “W-We know for the future.” 

Poland smiled slightly. “Yeah.” 

“Do you?” Lithuania sat up on her elbows. “Can I do you?” 

“O-Oh yes.” 

They switched positions. Poland rolled onto her back and Lithuania kneeled on top of her. Unlike what Poland did, she put her hands on Poland’s face. Then, she lowered her body and kissed her. 

Poland groaned and put her arms around her shoulders, bringing her closer, opening her mouth for her tongue. 

Lithuania went lower, lower, kissing her neck (there was a red mark from earlier, oops), her collarbones, and between her breasts. 

“Do you mind if I touch?” 

Poland shook her head. “Do it.” 

Balancing with one hand on the bed, Lithuania put her other hand on Poland’s right breast and squeezed. 

She put her tongue on a nipple and Poland released a world of noises. 

Underneath her, Poland arched her back and moaned loudly. Her hips moved under Lithuania no doubt looking for any form of stimulation down there. 

“O-Oh God…” 

Lithuania smirked internally at Poland’s pleasure, gaining as much satisfaction from this as their actions earlier. 

She put her nipple between her teeth and flicked it with her tongue. 

“A-Ahh!! Liet, Liet…!” 

Poland let out a long “Ooooh” and curled her fingers in Lithuania’s hair. 

“Mmm.” Lithuania continued flicking her nipple and raised her other hand to grasp her left breast. 

“Mm-mm, ahhh, you can…touch harder…” 

Lithuania’s grip turned into a squeeze first on her breast, and then onto her nipple. 

A hand came up to her chest, and Lithuania stopped, but that hand exerted force until Lithuania rolled onto her back and Poland was on top of her with a smile on her face. 

Without thinking, Lithuania raised one of her legs so that her knee was between Poland’s legs. 

Poland froze. 

“A-Are you okay…?” 

Poland raised and lowered her hips on Lithuania’s knee. 

“Ahh…” Through the thin fabric of Poland’s shorts, she must have been rubbing _something_. 

Poland lunged forward and kissed her. Oh. 

“Ah, ah…Liet…” She moaned just inches from Lithuania’s face, continuing to slide against her thigh. It provided no physical pleasure to Lithuania, but just the sight of your girlfriend grinding herself on your knee— 

“Po…” 

“Do you wanna just…?” 

“Yeah…?” 

“Touch me…?” 

“Touch you? There?” Lithuania mouth went dry at the thought. “A-Are you sure…?” 

Poland nodded. “Pl-Please, I _need_ you to—” 

“Okay, okay!” 

Shaking, Lithuania slipped a hand down Poland’s stomach and underneath her shorts, her cotton panties, past the mound of curly hair between her legs. There, Lithuania found her soaking folds and her clit. 

“Ooooh, harder.” 

“Po—” 

“Mm, do it.” Poland kissed her again. “C-Come on…” 

Lithuania pressed and rubbed her clit, not quite believing that this was actually happening. That _she_ was _touching_ Poland. They were _having sex._ Without having discussed it at all between them. They had both wanted this for years. 

Then Poland shivered and pressed her forehead against Lithuania’s, and Lithuania stopped caring. 

“You feel so nice,” whispered Lithuania. 

“Baby—ahh!” Poland arched her back and pressed against Lithuania’s hand. 

“Mmm, do you want me to do you?” Poland asked. 

“Y-yeah?” said Lithuania. She took out her hand, and Poland rolled off to the side. “Did you come?” 

“Ah…I don’t think so.” 

That wiped off the internal smirk inside Lithuania. “O-Oh…” 

“Hey,” said Poland. “It’s okay. It’s our first time after all.” 

“Y-Yeah, that’s true.” 

Poland kissed her softly and put a hand on Lithuania’s stomach. “Is this okay?” 

“Yeah,” said Lithuania, shivering. “Here. I’ll help.” She lifted her hips and slid her flannel pajamas off her legs. 

Poland grinned. “You’re really wet.” Lithuania blushed. “I can feel it through your underwear.” She ran a finger between her thighs. 

Instinctively, Lithuania shut her legs. “Can you see it?” 

“A little, but I mean, it’s nothing to be ashamed of. Hey…” Poland’s eyes softened. “We _don’t_ have to do this. 

“No.” Lithuania closed her eyes and breathed out. “I want to do this.” She spread her legs again. 

“Alright.” 

Poland kissed her again and slipped a hand underneath her panties. 

“Oo-ohh…!” Lithuania wrapped both arms around her shoulders. Whimpering and moaning, shivers ran up Lithuania’s spine at the thought that Poland touched her _there_ , that she revealed her most intimate part to her. Lithuania buried her head in Poland’s shoulder. 

“P-Po…ahh!” Poland’s fingers moved to her clit, and she made a circular motion, slightly pressing down. 

Lithuania curled her toes and arched her hips into Poland’s touch. Underneath the pleasure, Lithuania felt a growing pressure in between her legs. 

But it…couldn’t quite come to the surface! 

Lithuania groaned, not out of pleasure but frustration. 

Poland rubbed harder— 

“A-Ah,” Lithuania said, putting her hand on her wrist. “C-Can you slow down?” 

“Oh!” Poland pulled her hand away. “Did you come?” 

“No, but it felt good. Then it…hurt?” 

“It hurts?” Poland looked concerned. “Do you want to keep going?” 

“Not really…it’s just a bit sore.” Lithuania shifted. “I don’t know why.” 

“Ahh…are you used to…touching yourself?” 

“Oh…” No surprise that after sex, they were alright with talking about it. “N-Not really.” 

“Maybe it’s because you’re not used to it?” said Poland. 

“Maybe.” 

Poland tucked her head under Lithuania’s chin. “Baby,” she whispered. “It’s okay.” 

“Neither of us came.” 

“Well, no…” 

Lithuania said bluntly, “But we just had sex.” 

“With each other. For the first time.” 

Lithuania put her arms around Poland. “I wanted this for such a long time.” 

“Me too.” 

Lithuania gazed into Poland’s soft green eyes and kissed her. “I love you,” she whispered. 

“I love you too.” 

“Mmm.” Lithuania twirled strands of Poland’s hair in her finger. Then, she remembered. 

“Shouldn’t we pee after sex?” 

“O-Oh yeah!” Poland rolled off the bed and stopped. “It’s kinda funny. I got super wet in the park while we were kissing. I didn’t drink _that_ much at dinner.” 

“Wait, are you serious?” Lithuania sat up. “That’s why I went to the bathroom too!” 


End file.
